


Wild Side

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [12]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah and Hayley have some fun in the bayou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Side

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "Ashes to Ashes" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for kinks prompt #12 'Exhibitionism.'

Rebekah dragged Hayley deeper into the bayou, away from where the rest of Hayley’s pack was gathered. “Come on” said the blonde. “This will be fun. I promise.”

Hayley rolled her eyes. “The things I do for love” she teased.

“Like you don’t have a wild side” said Rebekah. She stopped walking and said “This should be far enough.” She pulled Hayley in for a kiss.

Eventually Hayley broke the kiss to slip Rebekah’s top over her head. She unsnapped Rebekah’s bra, then helped the Original remove her own shirt and bra.

The two quickly freed themselves from their jeans and underwear. After a minute of taking in the sight of each other in the moonlight, they resumed their passionate kissing.

After a few minutes, Rebekah indicated for Hayley to stretch out on the ground. Then, the blonde gently sat down on Hayley’s chest with her face towards Hayley’s feet. She tucked her face between Hayley’s legs and began to lick the hybrid’s clit. Hayley moaned with pleasure, then buried her face in the warm spot above her face and began to eat out the other woman.

The experience of giving pleasure while receiving it, combined with the knowledge that they could be discovered at any time, sent Hayley over the edge in record time. Rebekah came just a few moments after.


End file.
